Situations périlleuses pour Alice et Jasper
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Diverses situations à risque dans lesquelles Alice et Jasper sont embarqués.
1. Otages dans 1 magasin de luxe POV Alice

**Situations périlleuses pour Alice & Jasper**

**Chapitre 1a : Otages dans un magasin de luxe...**

**POV Alice**

Jasper et moi étions partis faire du shopping en amoureux à New York.

Il avait dû céder, vu que je l'avais supplié toute la nuit dernière.

Notre départ en voiture (ma Porsche jaune !) soulagea Esmée, qui m'avait entendue pendant des heures gémir (et vue faire le pied de grue) devant la porte de ma chambre, Jasper m'empêchant d'y entrer.

Une fois arrivés sur place, je me dirigeai vers la bijouterie Rolex.

Je regardais les montres avec Jasper quand soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Les clients, affolés, hurlèrent.

Un groupe de voleurs armés avait fait irruption dans la boutique, neutralisant les gardes et nous prenant tous en otages.

_« Allez, tout le monde à terre ! Et plus vite que ça ! »_ lancèrent-ils.

L'un d'eux nous prit tout ce qu'on possédait.

_« Eh, regarde ça ! Cette fille avait 250000 $ en liquide sur elle ! »_ s'exclama-t-il à son chef.

Les autres clients, n'ayant pas autant d'argent sur eux, et les employés me regardèrent bizarrement.

_« Laissez-les tous partir et gardez nous tous les deux ! »_ lança Jasper aux voleurs, tout en se relevant.

_« Mais c'est qu'il a du cran, c'gamin ! »_ ricana celui qui se tenait près de nous.

_« Non ! Arrête ! Si tu interviens, on risque d'être démasqués ! »_ soufflai-je tout bas à Jasper.

Il se rassit à contrecœur, sachant que j'avais raison.

J'eus une vision déplaisante : tous les otages, à part nous, étaient morts. Les voleurs les avaient exécuté un à un.

Je refusais de laisser les événements se dérouler ainsi.

Je me redressai à mon tour et me dirigeai droit vers leur chef, sourde aux appels de Jasper qui me supplia de ne rien faire.

_« J'ai __**« vu »**__ ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire. Ne le faites pas ! »_ lançai-je.

_« Tiens donc ! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'écouterai ? »_ répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_« Ces gens ne méritent pas le sort que vous leur réservez. Laissez-les partir ! »_ repris-je.

D'un seul mouvement, ses complices m'encerclèrent, leurs armes braquées sur moi.

Jasper en profita pour répandre une vague de peur sur les cambrioleurs.

Ils tremblèrent tous tellement que je n'eus aucun mal à tous les désarmer et à les assommer.

Les autres otages reprirent leurs biens et la police arriva à temps.

Tout le monde sortit en même temps.

Profitant de la confusion, Jasper et moi en profitâmes pour nous éclipser discrètement.

Une fois revenus à notre chambre d'hôtel, je repensais à notre aventure.

_**« Plus jamais je n'irais dans une boutique où il risque d'avoir un cambriolage ! »**_ me promis-je.

_Fin_


	2. Otages dans 1 magasin de luxe POV Jasper

NDA : Ce chapitre reprend la même scène mais vue par Jasper.

**Chapitre 1b : Otages dans un magasin de luxe...**

**POV Jasper**

Alice et moi étions partis faire du shopping en amoureux à New York, j'avais dû céder, vu qu'elle m'avait supplié toute la nuit dernière.

Notre départ avec sa Porsche jaune soulagea Esmée, l'ayant entendue pendant des heures gémir devant la porte de notre chambre, je l'empêchais d'y entrer.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Alice se dirigea vers la bijouterie Rolex, elle regardait les montres avec moi quand soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Les clients, affolés, hurlèrent car une bande de voleurs armés avait fait irruption dans la boutique, neutralisant les gardes et nous prenant tous en otages.

_« Allez, tout le monde à terre ! Et plus vite que ça ! »_ lancèrent-ils.

L'un d'eux nous prit tout ce qu'on possédait.

_« Eh, regarde ça ! Cette fille avait 250000 $ en liquide sur elle ! »_ s'exclama-t-il à son chef.

Les autres clients, n'ayant pas autant d'argent sur eux, et les employés la regardèrent bizarrement.

_« Laissez-les tous partir et gardez nous tous les deux ! »_ lançais-je aux voleurs, tout en me relevant.

_« Mais c'est qu'il a du cran, c'gamin ! »_ ricana celui qui se tenait près de nous.

_« Non ! Arrête ! Si tu interviens, on risque d'être démasqués ! »_ me souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Je me rassis à contrecœur, sachant qu'elle avait raison mais Alice se leva à son tour et se dirigea droit vers leur chef, sourde à mes appels, la suppliant de ne rien faire.

_« J'ai __**« vu »**__ ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire. Ne le faites pas ! »_ lança-t-elle.

_« Tiens donc ! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'écouterai ? »_ répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_« Ces gens ne méritent pas le sort que vous leur réservez. Laissez-les partir ! »_ reprit Alice.

D'un seul mouvement, ses complices l'encerclèrent, leurs armes braquées sur elle.

Je répandis une vague de peur sur les cambrioleurs pour les punir de menacer ainsi ma femme et ils tremblèrent tous tellement qu'Alice n'eut aucun mal à tous les désarmer et à les assommer.

Les autres otages reprirent leurs biens et la police arriva à temps.

Tout le monde sortit en même temps, profitant de la confusion, nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement.

Une fois revenus à notre chambre d'hôtel, Alice repensa à notre aventure et je la réconfortais en m'allongeant à ses côtés.

_Fin_


	3. Saut en parachute, 1 jour POV Alice

**Chapitre 2a : Saut en parachute (1 jour d'orage)**

**POV Alice**

_« Regarde, Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Un stage de saut en parachute, t'es partant ? »_ lui demandais-je, soudainement prise de passion pour les sports extrêmes.

_« Oui. »_ répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme, remarquant à peine ce que je lui montrais.

Je réservais ce stage sur Internet et un email de confirmation nous informa de l'heure et du lieu prévus pour le grand saut.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous allâmes à l'aérodrome.

J'avais **« vu »** la veille que le temps était gris, ce qui nous convenait parfaitement.

Une fois arrivés à 5000 m d'altitude, le moniteur nous aida à enfiler nos parachutes et sauta le premier.

Jasper eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et recula d'un pas.

_« Allez, viens ! On ne risquera rien. »_ lui assurais-je en le voyant hésiter.

À peine hors de l'avion, un violent orage éclata, accompagné d'éclairs.

L'un d'eux passa à quelques centimètres de Jasper, le manquant de peu.

Quant à moi, j'eus moins de chance : mon parachute avait pris feu.

Je tentais de m'en débarrasser mais les rafales de vent me compliquèrent la tâche.

Jasper essaya de se rapprocher pour m'aider.

La pluie se mit de la partie, l'empêchant de me localiser avec précision.

Je hurlais son nom, espérant qu'il m'entendrait.

Pour mon malheur, je chutais dans un arbre et ressentis une douleur à la jambe droite.

_« ALICE ? OÙ ES-TU ? »_ cria Jasper.

« JE SUIS LÀ ! » lui répondis-je.

_« OÙ EXACTEMENT ? »_

_« AU-DESSUS DE TOI ! DANS UN ARBRE ! AU NORD DE L'ENDROIT __OÙ__ TU ES ! VIENS VITE, J'AI MAL ! »_

_« J'ARRIVE ! NE BOUGE SURTOUT PAS ! »_

Il me retrouva à l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué, dans un piteux état.

J'avais une grosse branche qui me traversait la jambe.

Jasper me l'ôta en douceur puis me ramena en urgence à Carlisle.

Il s'en chargea immédiatement.

Bella et Rosalie me demandèrent ce qui m'était arrivé et je le leur racontais.

_Fin_


	4. Saut en parachute, 1 jour POV Jasper

**Chapitre 2b : Saut en parachute (1 jour d'orage)**

**POV Jasper**

_**« Jamais je n'aurais dû permettre à Alice de nous inscrire à ce foutu stage de parachutisme ! »**_ fis-je en repensant à cette désastreuse expérience.

_**Flashback**_

_« Regarde, Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Un stage de saut en parachute, t'es partant ? »_ me demanda Alice, soudainement prise de passion pour les sports extrêmes.

_« Oui. »_ répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme, remarquant à peine ce qu'elle me montra.

Elle réserva ce stage sur Internet et un email de confirmation nous informa de l'heure et du lieu prévus pour le grand saut.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous allâmes à l'aérodrome.

Alice avait **« vu »** la veille que le temps était gris, ce qui nous convenait parfaitement.

Une fois arrivés à 5000 m d'altitude, le moniteur nous aida à enfiler nos parachutes et sauta le premier.

J'eus soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et reculais d'un pas.

_« Allez, viens ! On ne risquera rien. »_ m'assura Alice en me voyant hésiter.

J'aurais mieux fait de m'écouter au lieu de sauter après elle.

À peine hors de l'avion, un violent orage éclata, accompagné d'éclairs.

L'un d'eux passa à quelques centimètres de moi, me manquant de peu.

Alice, quant à elle, eut moins de chance : son parachute avait pris feu.

Elle tenta de s'en débarrasser mais les rafales de vent lui compliquèrent la tâche.

J'essayais de me rapprocher pour l'aider.

La pluie se mit de la partie, m'empêchant de la localiser avec précision.

Elle hurla mon nom, espérant que je l'entendrais.

Il restait environ la moitié de la distance du saut avant de toucher terre.

J'atterris enfin sur le sol détrempé mais aucune trace d'Alice !

_« ALICE ? OÙ ES-TU ? »_ criais-je.

« JE SUIS LÀ ! » me répondit-elle, sa voix me parvenant difficilement, comme si elle était loin de moi.

_« OÙ EXACTEMENT ? »_

_« AU-DESSUS DE TOI ! DANS UN ARBRE ! AU NORD DE L'ENDROIT __OÙ__ TU ES ! VIENS VITE, J'AI MAL ! »_

_« J'ARRIVE ! NE BOUGE SURTOUT PAS ! »_

Je la retrouvais à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué, dans un piteux état.

Elle avait une grosse branche qui lui traversait la jambe droite.

Je la lui ôtais en douceur puis la ramenais en urgence à Carlisle.

Il s'en chargea immédiatement.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Alice dut passer 8 jours avec un gros pansement, se faisant dorloter par Bella et Rosalie à qui elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

_Fin_

_Vous aurez le 3ème chapitre dans quelques jours._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


	5. Aux sports d'hiver POV Alice

**Chapitre 3a : Aux sports d'hiver**

**POV Alice**

_« D'accord, j'ai été imprudente, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »_ tentai-je de calmer Jasper furieux.

_« À tout le monde !? __À tout le monde !? »_ répéta-t-il, fulminant, devant les autres.

Je comprenais sa colère, elle était justifiée.

Notre séjour à Aspen s'était mal passé par ma faute.

Tout avait commencé par une brochure sur la montagne qui était arrivée au courrier.

Curieuse, je m'en emparai et lus ce qui était écrit : _**« Vous aimez la neige et le froid ? Vous ne craignez pas les températures inferieures à 0° ? N'hésitez plus et venez passer un magnifique séjour pour deux personnes dans l'un de nos sites de haute-montagne ! Diverses activités vous seront proposées : ski alpin, promenades en traîneau ou en raquette... Tarifs disponibles (et réservation uniquement par Internet) sur le site .com*. »**_

Je la montrai à Jasper, espérant qu'il soit intéressé.

_« T'en penses quoi ? On pourrait y aller ! Ça chassera les mauvais souvenirs. »_ lançai-en repensant à nos mésaventures du magasin et du saut en parachute.

Il était réticent mais à force de persuasion, je le convainquis.

J'allais sur le site voir leurs prix : ce n'était pas très cher, la meilleure formule pour une semaine tout compris coûtait seulement 6250 $ pour deux personnes.

Je la réservais et payais en ligne en entrant mon code CB.

Deux jours plus tard, une fois nos valises bouclées (j'avais prévu un caméscope dans nos affaires), nous arrivâmes à Aspen.

La gérante de la station, une femme de 55 ans, Mrs Stevenson, nous accueillit et nous montra notre chalet.

Elle nous expliqua que pour les leçons de ski, son mari passerait nous prendre le lendemain matin à 10h.

Pour les promenades en traîneau, c'était son fils aîné qui s'en occupait et pour celles en raquettes, sa fille aînée.

Elle-même se chargeait de l'accueil avec sa seconde fille tandis que son 2ème fils était à la restauration.

Nous souhaitant bon séjour, elle retourna à l'accueil, d'autres personnes venant d'arriver.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Mr Stevenson passa nous chercher.

_« Vous avez déjà skié ? »_ nous demanda-t-il.

_« Oui. »_ affirmai-je.

_« Montrez-moi votre niveau, dans ce cas ! »_ fit-il.

_**« Non, mais ! Il me prend pour une débutante ! Attends voir, tu vas pas en revenir ! »**_ pensai-je, amusée.

Je chaussais mes skis et je lui fis mon grand numéro.

Quand j'eus fini deux heures plus tard, il était scotché.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui devrais prendre des leçons ! Vous êtes sûrement une championne mondiale. »

_**« Non, j'ai juste des décennies de pratique derrière moi. »**_ _« Non, je me suis seulement beaucoup entraînée. Je pratique ce sport depuis mes 10 ans »_ mentis-je.

_« Si votre amie a ce niveau-là en ski, je suppose que vous aussi. »_ dit-il à Jasper.

Jasper répondit par l'affirmative.

« Je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services. Je vais vous laisser. » continua Mr Stevenson avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Jasper se tourna vers moi.

_« T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ? On aurait pu être démasqués. »_ siffla-t-il.

_« Désolée mais je n'ai pas supporté ses remarques. »_

Je ramassais de la neige et la lui jetais.

Il répondit à mon attaque et bientôt, une bataille de boules de neige démarra.

Jasper déclara forfait au bout de 30 minutes, recouvert de neige jusqu'au cou, il s'était quasiment changé en statue.

J'en profitai pour le filmer, histoire de montrer ça aux autres.

Le lendemain et les trois jours suivants furent plutôt calmes.

La veille de notre départ, je voulus faire une promenade en raquettes seule avec lui.

Le fils aîné de Mrs Stevenson nous laissa partir de notre côté, ayant notre parole de ne pas faire de hors-piste.

Malheureusement, vers 18h, je me trompai de direction et Jasper me perdit de vue.

Je criais pour le guider à moi quand un grondement lointain me fit me retourner.

_« Jasper ? C'est toi ? »_

« Non. » me répondit-il, m'ayant rejointe.

_**« Si c'est pas lui, c'est quoi, alors ? »**_

J'eus la réponse à ma question en levant les yeux.

Une avalanche venait de se produire.

Je compris que c'était moi qui l'avais déclenchée.

Elle arriva droit sur nous, ne nous laissant pas le temps de fuir.

Jasper et moi fûmes ensevelis sous cinq mètres de neige.

Une fois le choc passé, je creusais un trou dans le mur blanc qui nous emprisonnait.

La famille Stevenson avait vu l'avalanche et nous aida à en sortir.

Ils furent surpris de nous voir indemnes.

Jasper les rassura et ils nous raccompagnèrent au chalet.

Le lendemain, après avoir remercié les Stevenson, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Jasper explosa devant notre famille.

Je l'entraînais à l'intérieur de notre chambre, fermai la porte à clé et me ruais sur notre lit, désireuse de me faire pardonner mon attitude.

_**Fin**_

(*NDA : J'ignorais que ce site web existait vraiment. Je viens juste de le vérifier. Il ne parle pas de montagne mais de musique. Je tenais à vous en informer, pour ceux que ça intéresserait).


	6. Aux sports d'hiver POV Jasper

**Chapitre 3b : Aux sports d'hiver**

**POV Jasper**

_« D'accord, j'ai été imprudente, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »_ tenta Alice de me calmer, tellement j'étais furieux.

_« À tout le monde !? __À tout le monde !? »_ répétais-je, fulminant, devant les autres.

Ma colère était justifiée : notre séjour à Aspen s'était mal passé par la faute d'Alice.

Tout avait commencé par une brochure sur la montagne qui était arrivée au courrier.

Curieuse, elle s'en empara, lut ce qui était écrit et me la montra, espérant que je sois intéressé.

_« T'en penses quoi ? On pourrait y aller ! Ça chassera les mauvais souvenirs. »_ lança-t-elle en repensant à nos mésaventures du magasin et du saut en parachute.

Je fus réticent mais à force de persuasion, elle me convainquit.

Alice alla sur le site voir leurs prix, réserva et paya en ligne en entrant son code CB.

Deux jours plus tard, une fois nos valises bouclées (Alice avait prévu un caméscope dans nos affaires), nous arrivâmes à Aspen.

La gérante de la station, une femme de 55 ans, Mrs Stevenson, nous accueillit et nous montra notre chalet.

Elle nous expliqua que pour les leçons de ski, son mari passerait nous prendre le lendemain matin à 10h.

Pour les promenades en traîneau, c'était son fils aîné qui s'en occupait et pour celles en raquettes, sa fille aînée.

Elle-même se chargeait de l'accueil avec sa seconde fille tandis que son 2ème fils était à la restauration.

Nous souhaitant bon séjour, elle retourna à l'accueil, d'autres personnes venant d'arriver.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Mr Stevenson passa nous chercher.

_« Vous avez déjà skié ? »_ nous demanda-t-il.

_« Oui. »_ affirma Alice.

_« Montrez-moi votre niveau, dans ce cas ! »_ lui fit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé, chaussa ses skis et lui fit son grand numéro.

Quand elle eut fini deux heures plus tard, il était scotché.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui devrais prendre des leçons ! Vous êtes sûrement une championne mondiale. »

_« Non, je me suis seulement beaucoup entraînée. Je pratique ce sport depuis mes 10 ans »_ mentit Alice.

_« Si votre amie a ce niveau-là en ski, je suppose que vous aussi. »_ me dit-il.

Je répondis par l'affirmative.

« Je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services. Je vais vous laisser. » continua Mr Stevenson avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, je me tournai vers elle.

_« T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ? On aurait pu être démasqués. »_ sifflai-je.

_« Désolée mais je n'ai pas supporté ses remarques. »_

Alice ramassa de la neige et me la jeta.

Je répondis à son attaque et bientôt, une bataille de boules de neige démarra.

Je déclarai forfait au bout de 30 minutes, recouvert de neige jusqu'au cou, m'étant quasiment changé en statue et Alice en profita pour me filmer, histoire de montrer ça aux autres.

Le lendemain et les trois jours suivants furent plutôt calmes.

La veille de notre départ, Alice voulut faire une promenade en raquettes seule avec moi.

Le fils aîné de Mrs Stevenson nous laissa partir de notre côté, ayant la parole d'Alice de ne pas faire de hors-piste.

Malheureusement, vers 18h, elle se trompa de direction et je la perdis de vue.

Alice cria pour me guider à elle quand un grondement lointain me fit sursauter.

_« Jasper ? C'est toi ? »_

_« Non. »_ lui répondis-je, l'ayant rejointe.

Alice, se demandant ce que c'était, eut la réponse à sa question en levant les yeux.

Une avalanche venait de se produire et Alice comprit que c'était elle qui l'avait déclenchée.

L'avalanche arriva droit sur nous, ne nous laissant pas le temps de fuir et nous fûmes ensevelis sous cinq mètres de neige.

Une fois le choc passé, elle creusa un trou dans le mur blanc qui nous emprisonnait.

La famille Stevenson avait vu l'avalanche et nous aida à en sortir.

Ils furent surpris de nous voir indemnes.

Je les rassurai et ils nous raccompagnèrent au chalet.

Le lendemain, après avoir remercié les Stevenson, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que j'explosai devant notre famille.

Alice m'entraîna à l'intérieur de notre chambre, ferma la porte à clé et se rua sur notre lit, désireuse de se faire pardonner son attitude.

_**Fin**_


	7. Au Kenya POV Alice

**Chapitre 4a : Au Kenya**

**POV Alice**

**5 jours auparavant**

_« Alice, Jasper ! On a une surprise pour vous ! »_ lança Emmett.

_« C'est quoi ? »_ fis-je, feignant la surprise.

_« Deux billets pour le Kenya. L'avion décolle aujourd'hui à 12h. »_ dit Rosalie.

Jasper et moi les remerciâmes, promîmes aux autres de revenir très vite et partîmes.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut court, je roulais à 320 km/h.

Edward nous avait accompagnés pour ne pas laisser ma Porsche sur le parking et repartit avec.

Une fois sur place, une limousine aux vitres teintées nous attendait pour nous conduire à notre hôtel.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient pensé à tout, ou presque.

Jasper passa cette première nuit à lire, moi à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, c'était une journée ensoleillée.

Jasper grogna de frustration.

Lui et moi dûmes rester dans notre chambre à tourner en rond.

Il commençait à avoir faim et moi aussi.

Notre dernière chasse remontait à une semaine.

Mon impatience l'atteignit, se mêlant à la sienne.

En temps normal, Jasper aurait dû calmer le jeu, mais cette fois-ci, ne le fit pas.

Des coups retentirent à la porte, c'était le garçon d'étage qui venait s'assurer qu'on ne manquait de rien.

Je lui ouvris et il entra avec un chariot.

Jasper eut une soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus et eut du mal à se contrôler.

Je le fixais durement, comprenant ses intentions.

Une fois qu'il fut reparti, Jasper se détendit, honteux.

Je lui avouais que j'avais moi-même été tentée par cet employé, ayant cependant plus de facilité à se dominer que lui.

Le soir tomba enfin et nous pûmes quitter notre chambre.

Nous passâmes la seconde nuit chasser hors de la ville et y revînmes au petit matin.

Le 2ème jour, se déroula mieux que le précédent, ayant calmé nos soifs.

Le 3ème, nuageux, nous permit de sortir de l'hôtel sans risque d'être démasqués.

Jasper loua une Jeep avec chauffeur et m'embarqua en direction de la savane.

Personne, à part nous, ne s'était inscrit au safari.

Des lions apparurent aux abords de la voiture, gardant toutefois leurs distances, ce qui étonna le conducteur.

_« Vous êtes chanceux. D'habitude, ils se collent aux fenêtres ! »_ expliqua-t-il.

Brusquement, un éléphant se mit en travers de notre route.

Le chauffeur ne réussit pas à l'éviter et le heurta.

Le pauvre homme hurla quand l'éléphant blessé tomba sur la voiture et l'écrasa.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'en sortir.

Quant au chauffeur et à Jasper, leurs ceintures se bloquèrent au mauvais moment.

Une masse de 875 kilos s'abattit sur nous et le tua involontairement.

Jasper avait survécu, son corps se moulant dans la carrosserie.

Je tentai de relever l'éléphant et y parvins avec difficulté au bout de 5 minutes.

Entretemps, ce qui restait de la Jeep s'embrasa.

Le feu monta rapidement.

J'enjoignis Jasper de pousser l'éléphant pendant que je le tirerais.

« JE PEUX PAS ! JE SUIS COINCÉ ! » hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois l'éléphant dégagé, je le sortis des décombres.

Une odeur de sang se mêla à celle du feu.

Jasper fut mi-tenté, mi-révulsé, par ces odeurs.

Sa répulsion l'emporta et il s'éloigna.

Je le soutins sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Jasper prépara sa valise, déterminé à rentrer et régla la note.

Le lendemain matin, nous reprîmes l'avion malgré mes protestations.

De l'avion, Jasper appela Edward pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Il nous ramena à la maison, lisant dans ma tête ce qui s'était passé.

Jasper fila dans notre chambre sans même regarder Emmett et Rosalie ni saluer Bella, Carlisle et Esmée.

_« Laissez-le ! Il a besoin de temps. »_ leur intimais-je en le rejoignant.

_Fin_


	8. Au Kenya POV Jasper

**Chapitre 4b : Au Kenya**

**POV Jasper**

Je croyais que la série noire allait s'arrêter.

J'avais tort.

Après avoir été victime d'une prise d'otages, avoir vu et ressenti la douleur d'Alice lors de sa mésaventure en parachute et être enseveli par une avalanche, je ne pensais pas que cette aventure serait pire que les autres.

Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient offert, à Alice et moi, des billets pour un safari au Kenya.

Elle le savait déjà à l'instant de leur choix mais tint sa langue.

**5 jours auparavant**

_« Alice, Jasper ! On a une surprise pour vous ! »_ lança Emmett.

_« C'est quoi ? »_ fit Alice, feignant la surprise.

_« Deux billets pour le Kenya. L'avion décolle aujourd'hui à 12h. »_ dit Rosalie.

_**« C'est pour ça qu'Alice a fait nos valises hier soir ! »**_ pensais-je.

Nous les remerciâmes, promîmes aux autres de revenir très vite et partîmes.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut court, Alice roulant à 320 km/h.

Edward nous avait accompagnés pour ne pas laisser la Porsche d'Alice sur le parking et repartit avec.

Une fois sur place, une limousine aux vitres teintées nous attendait pour nous conduire à notre hôtel.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient pensé à tout, ou presque.

Je passais cette première nuit à lire, Alice à mes côtés.

Le lendemain, c'était une journée ensoleillée.

Je grognais de frustration.

Alice et moi dûmes rester dans notre chambre à tourner en rond.

Je commençais à avoir faim et elle aussi.

Notre dernière chasse remontait à une semaine.

Son impatience m'atteignit, se mêlant à la mienne.

En temps normal, j'aurais dû calmer le jeu, mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le fis pas.

Des coups retentirent à la porte, c'était le garçon d'étage qui venait s'assurer qu'on ne manquait de rien.

Alice lui ouvrit et il entra avec un chariot.

J'eus une soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus et eus du mal à me contrôler.

Alice me fixa durement, comprenant mes intentions.

Une fois qu'il fut reparti, je me détendis, honteux.

Elle m'avoua qu'elle-même avait été tentée par cet employé, ayant cependant plus de facilité à se dominer que moi.

Le soir tomba enfin et nous pûmes quitter notre chambre.

Nous passâmes la seconde nuit chasser hors de la ville et y revînmes au petit matin.

Le 2ème jour, se déroula mieux que le précédent, ayant calmé nos soifs.

Le 3ème, nuageux, nous permit de sortir de l'hôtel sans risque d'être démasqués.

Je louais une Jeep avec chauffeur et embarquai Alice en direction de la savane.

Personne, à part nous, ne s'était inscrit au safari.

Des lions apparurent aux abords de la voiture, gardant toutefois leurs distances, ce qui étonna le conducteur.

_« Vous êtes chanceux. D'habitude, ils se collent aux fenêtres ! »_ expliqua-t-il.

Brusquement, un éléphant se mit en travers de notre route.

Le chauffeur ne réussit pas à l'éviter et le heurta.

Le pauvre homme hurla quand l'éléphant blessé tomba sur la voiture et l'écrasa.

Alice eut tout juste le temps d'en sortir.

Quant au chauffeur et moi, nos ceintures se bloquèrent au mauvais moment.

Une masse de 875 kilos s'abattit sur nous et le tua involontairement.

Moi, j'avais survécu, mon corps se moulant dans la carrosserie.

Alice tenta de relever l'éléphant.

Elle y parvint avec difficulté au bout de 5 minutes.

Entretemps, je sentis que ce qui restait de la Jeep s'embrasait.

Le feu monta rapidement.

Je pris peur, ne voulant pas mourir de cette façon.

Alice m'enjoignit de pousser l'éléphant pendant qu'elle le tirerait.

« JE PEUX PAS ! JE SUIS COINCÉ ! » hurlai-je, désespéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois l'éléphant dégagé, elle me sortit des décombres.

Une odeur de sang se mêla à celle du feu.

Je fus mi-tenté, mi-révulsé, par ces odeurs.

La répulsion l'emporta et je m'éloignai, Alice me soutenant sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Je préparais ma valise, déterminé à rentrer et réglais la note.

Le lendemain matin, nous reprîmes l'avion malgré les protestations d'Alice qui voulait rester encore un peu.

De l'avion, j'appelais Edward pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Il nous ramena à la maison, Alice lui narrant ce qui s'était passé sans dire un mot.

Je filais droit dans ma chambre sans même regarder Emmett et Rosalie ni saluer Bella, Carlisle et Esmée.

_« Laissez-le ! Il a besoin de temps. »_ leur intima Alice qui me rejoignit.

_**« Plus jamais ça ! »**_ songeais-je.

_Fin_

_Vous aurez le dernier chapitre dans quelques jours, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres idées à me proposer._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


	9. Plongée sousmarine POV Alice

**Chapitre 5a : Plongée sous-marine**

**POV Alice**

_« Écoute, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu de chance pour nos précédentes sorties à deux mais je suis sûre que cette fois, il ne nous arrivera rien ! »_ dis-je à Jasper.

Je compris son refus total à refaire ce genre d'activités, au vu du drame ayant gâché nos dernières vacances au Kenya.

Au prix de vraiment très nombreuses heures (360 pour être exacte !) de supplications en tous genres, il accepta.

L'endroit prévu n'était pas très loin de chez nous mais l'accès pour s'y rendre nous était interdit.

Je me doutais que les Quileutes soient d'accord pour nous laisser passer sans danger.

J'appelais la meilleure personne susceptible de nous donner sa permission.

_« Allô, Jacob ? C'est Alice. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Voilà, j'avais prévu de faire de la plongée sous-marine avec Jasper demain mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut que nous puissions traverser La Push pour rejoindre la plage. Tu pourrais nous laisser passer sans risques ? »_ demandai-je.

_« Je vais voir ce que j'peux faire mais j'te promets rien ! Je te tiens au courant. »_ répondit-il.

_« Merci, Jacob. »_ fis-je en raccrochant.

Trente minutes plus tard, il me rappela.

_« Alice, c'est Jacob. J'en ai parlé aux autres et ils sont d'accord à condition que Leah, Paul, Sam et Seth soient avec vous. »_ m'informa-t-il.

Je le remerciai et allais préparer nos tenues de plongée (sans bouteilles d'oxygène !).

Le fait d'avoir quatre loups-garous faisant office de **« nounous »** ne me gênait pas.

Le lendemain, avec Jasper, nous franchîmes la limite de la réserve sous l'œil vigilant des **« nounous »** qui nous escortèrent vers l'océan.

Je sautai la première, suivie par Paul et Sam.

Jasper arriva peu après avec les Clearwater.

Je m'éloignai du rivage et fus bientôt à 1 km des côtes.

Jasper et moi nous enfonçâmes très profondément sous l'eau.

Les **« nounous »** abandonnèrent rapidement et regagnèrent la plage.

Les choses se gâtèrent à l'irruption soudaine d'un groupe de requins.

Ils s'en prirent en premier à Jasper, tentant de le mordre.

Il les repoussa sans difficulté.

Je ne vis pas qu'une autre bande de requins arrivait dans mon dos.

Le gros mâle qui leur servait de chef m'assomma violemment d'un coup de queue.

Sonnée, je perdis conscience et coulais.

Jasper repoussa mes agresseurs et fila droit vers moi.

Il me rattrapa par la main et remonta à la surface.

Puis, voyant que nous avions un problème, Seth vint nous aider.

Jasper et lui me portèrent jusqu'à la plage.

Je recrachais en toussant l'eau que j'avais bue involontairement.

Leah me débarrassa de mes vêtements mouillés pendant que les garçons, sauf Jasper, allèrent chercher des serviettes.

Elle se retourna, gênée de me savoir nue.

Jasper me passa sa chemise.

Je l'embrassais.

Une fois Paul, Sam et Seth de retour, je me séchais avec les serviettes qu'ils avaient rapportées.

Les quatre Quileutes nous indiquèrent par où passer pour retourner à la réserve.

Nous les suivîmes et quittâmes La Push en sécurité.

De retour à la villa, Jasper refusa obstinément de m'adresser la parole.

Il m'ignora pendant 8 jours.

Compréhensive, je le laissais faire, sachant qu'on se réconcilierait très vite.

_**Fin**_


	10. Plongée sousmarine POV Jasper

**Chapitre 5b : Plongée sous-marine**

**POV Jasper**

_« Écoute, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu de chance pour nos précédentes sorties à deux mais je suis sûre que cette fois, il ne nous arrivera rien ! »_ me dit Alice.

Je refusais catégoriquement de refaire ce genre d'activités mais au prix de vraiment très nombreuses heures de supplications en tous genres d'Alice, je cédais une fois de plus.

Elle appela Jacob au téléphone pour lui demander son accord, ce qu'elle obtint 30 min plus tard, à condition d'avoir une **« escorte »**.

Le fait de pénétrer en territoire interdit m'effraya mais Alice me rassura en me disant que tout se passerait bien.

Le lendemain, avec elle, nous franchîmes la limite de la réserve sous l'œil vigilant des **« clébards »** qui nous escortèrent vers l'océan.

Alice sauta la première, suivie par Paul et Sam et j'arrivais peu après avec les Clearwater.

Elle s'éloigna du rivage et fut bientôt à 1 km des côtes.

Alice et moi nous enfonçâmes très profondément sous l'eau et les **« clébards »** abandonnèrent rapidement et regagnèrent la plage.

Les choses se gâtèrent à l'irruption soudaine d'un groupe de requins, qui s'en prirent en premier à moi, tentant de me mordre mais je les repoussais facilement.

Alice ne vit pas qu'une autre bande de requins arrivait dans son dos, se fit assommer et commença à couler.

Je repoussais ses agresseurs, filais droit vers elle, la rattrapais par la main et remontais à la surface.

Puis, voyant que nous avions un problème, le plus jeune des **« clébards », **Seth, vint nous aider et nous la portâmes jusqu'à la plage où Alice toussa et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée malgré elle.

Leah la débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés pendant que les garçons, sauf moi, allèrent chercher des serviettes et elle se retourna, gênée de savoir Alice nue et parce que j'usais de mon pouvoir sur elle.

Je passais ma chemise à Alice et elle m'embrassa.

Une fois Paul, Sam et Seth de retour, elle se sécha avec les serviettes qu'ils lui avaient rapportées.

Les quatre **« clébards » **nous indiquèrent ensuite par où passer pour retourner à la réserve et nous les suivîmes afin de quitter La Push en sécurité.

De retour à la villa, je refusais obstinément de lui adresser la parole et l'ignorais pendant 8 jours.

Alice me laissa faire, sachant très bien que je ne tarderais pas à lui pardonner.

_**Fin**_


	11. Feu de camp POV Alice

**Chapitre 6a : Feu de camp**

**POV Alice**

Cette nuit-là fut la pire nuit de toute mon existence !

Tout avait si bien commencé, pourtant...

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi avions prévu d'aller camper dans le champ qui nous servait accessoirement de terrain de base-ball pour faire un feu de camp.

Nous étions en train de discuter de tout et de rien, quand une bande de trois nomades sortie de nulle part se joignit à nous.

_« Vous permettriez-nous de nous faire une petite place ? Nous n'avons rencontré personne de notre espèce depuis 8 jours. »_ demanda le plus âgé.

_« Bien sûr ! »_ répondis-je, en leur faisant un peu de place et me rapprochais de Jasper pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Ils comprirent, en nous voyant aussi proches, qu'on était en couple, Jasper et moi.

Cela ne plut pas au plus jeune d'entre eux.

Attiré par moi, il tenta de m'arracher de l'étreinte de mon mari.

Jasper se leva d'un bond, ne supportant pas qu'un autre que lui ose me toucher.

_« Laissez ma femme tranquille ! »_ rugit férocement Jasper.

Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on puisse le priver de moi.

_« Ta femme ? Non, je crois pas, non ! Si tu veux la récupérer, viens la chercher ! »_ répliqua-t-il en m'empoignant et disparaissant avec moi.

Je « vis » Jasper devenir fou de rage et se ruer à sa poursuite, suivi par les deux autres nomades.

_« Alice ? »_ hurla Jasper au loin.

_« Jasper ! Au secours ! »_ fis-je en écho.

Celui qui m'avait enlevée me plaquait au sol et tentait de m'arracher mes vêtements.

Je me débattis violemment, ne voulant pas vivre ça.

Jasper voulut me libérer de mon agresseur et fut facilement repoussé par les deux autres.

_« Alors, ma jolie, je te plais ? »_ me demanda le jeune vampire.

_« Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Jasper Cullen ! »_ répliquais-je, furieuse.

_« Cullen ? Tu es Alice Cullen ? »_ fit-il, soudainement effrayé, avant de me relâcher.

_« Oui ! »_ lançais-je, acerbe, en me relevant, des éclairs de haine dans mes yeux.

Le chef des jeunes nomades ordonna au coupable de s'excuser sur-le-champ.

_« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû savoir qui vous étiez au lieu de me jeter comme ça sur elle. Je suis prêt à mourir pour me racheter. »_ dit-il solennellement.

Jasper me laissa décider du châtiment qu'il mériterait de subir.

_« Je veux qu'il paye et je veux votre parole que vous ne ferez rien pour le venger ! »_ fis-je, en fixant des yeux le chef des nouveau-nés qui céda à mes exigences.

Rosalie et moi le démembrâmes impitoyablement et jetâmes ses restes au feu.

Les deux survivants s'en allèrent bientôt, ne tenant pas à s'éterniser.

Emmett et Rosalie s'éloignèrent à leur tour, nous laissant seuls.

Tremblante, je me blottis contre Jasper et il me réconforta avec son pouvoir avant de rentrer à la maison.

Je montai sans bruit à l'étage, ignorant les regards de Bella, Carlisle, Edward et Esmée.

Edward, lisant dans mes pensées ce que j'avais vécu, leur interdit d'aller me voir.

Jasper grimpa à ma suite, referma la porte de notre chambre et me consola du mieux qu'il put.

_**Fin**_

_Merci à Zooliiette qui m'a suggéré cette idée pour ce chapitre._


	12. Feu de camp POV Jasper

**Chapitre 6b : Feu de camp**

**POV Jasper**

Cette nuit-là, j'aurais du mal à l'oublier !

Pour une fois, cependant, Alice n'y était pour rien.

C'était supposé être une soirée tranquille.

Juste Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et moi autour d'un feu de camp.

Mais comme à chaque fois, les ennuis nous tombèrent dessus.

Nous étions tous les quatre, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, quand une bande de nomades qu'on ne connaissait pas se joignit à nous.

Ils étaient trois.

_**« En cas de bagarre, ils seraient perdants. »**_ pensais-je à tort, sous-estimant leurs capacités.

_« Vous permettriez-nous de nous faire une petite place ? Nous n'avons rencontré personne de notre espèce depuis 8 jours. »_ demanda celui qui devait être leur chef.

Ces mots auraient dû m'alerter mais je n'en tins pas compte immédiatement.

_« Bien sûr ! »_ répondit Alice, s'écartant pour se blottir dans mes bras.

Ils comprirent, en nous voyant aussi proches, qu'on était en couple.

Cela ne plut pas au plus jeune d'entre eux.

Attiré par Alice, il tenta de l'arracher de mon étreinte.

Je me levai d'un bond, ne supportant pas qu'un autre que moi ose la toucher.

_« Laissez ma femme tranquille ! »_ rugis-je férocement.

Jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'on puisse me priver de ma compagne.

_« Ta femme ? Non, je crois pas, non ! Si tu veux la récupérer, viens la chercher ! »_ répliqua-t-il en empoignant Alice et disparaissant avec elle.

Je devins fou de rage et me ruai à sa poursuite, les deux autres nomades sur les talons.

Emmett et Rosalie se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet et allèrent m'aider.

Quiconque s'en prendrait à l'un des nôtres en pâtirait, nous étions très liés les uns aux autres.

_« Alice ? »_ hurlai-je au loin.

_« Jasper ! Au secours ! »_ fit-elle en écho.

Celui qui l'avait enlevée se tenait sur elle, essayant de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Alice se débattit violemment, ne voulant pas subir ce que Rosalie avait vécu en tant qu'humaine.

Apparemment, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que je ne le croyais.

Je réalisais trop tard que ces nomades étaient des nouveau-nés.

Je voulus libérer Alice de son agresseur et fus facilement repoussé par les deux autres.

_« Alors, ma jolie, je te plais ? »_ lui demanda le jeune vampire.

_« Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Jasper Cullen ! »_ répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

_« Cullen ? Tu es Alice Cullen ? »_ fit-il, soudainement effrayé, avant de la relâcher.

_« Oui ! »_ lança-t-elle, acerbe, en se relevant.

Le chef des jeunes nomades ordonna au coupable de s'excuser sur-le-champ.

_« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû savoir qui vous étiez au lieu de me jeter comme ça sur elle. Je suis prêt à mourir pour me racheter. »_ dit-il solennellement.

Je laissai Alice décider du châtiment qu'il mériterait de subir.

_« Je veux qu'il paye et je veux votre parole que vous ne ferez rien pour le venger ! »_ fit-elle, en fixant des yeux le chef des nouveau-nés.

Il céda à ses exigences.

Elle le démembra sans pitié avec l'aide de Rosalie et jeta ses restes au feu.

Les deux survivants s'en allèrent bientôt, ne tenant pas à s'éterniser.

Emmett et Rosalie s'éloignèrent à leur tour, nous laissant seuls.

Alice se serra contre moi, tremblante.

Je la réconfortais du mieux que je pus avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Elle monta sans bruit à l'étage, ignorant les regards de Bella, Carlisle, Edward et Esmée.

Edward, sachant ce qu'Alice avait vécu, leur interdit d'aller la voir.

Je grimpais à sa suite.

_**« Merci, Edward ! »**_ pensais-je en refermant la porte de notre chambre.

_**Fin**_

NDA : Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé (panne d'inspiration et autres fics en préparation !) pour publier les chapitres 11 et 12 de ma fic (j'ai dû la modifier pour que chaque chapitre aie les POV des 2 personnages principaux) et si vous avez des idées pour les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
